210: Retro
Retro, A.K.A. Experiment 210, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to reduce people, animals, enemy weapons and technology to a more primitive state; wrapping his tongue around the object or victim and spanking his bottom three times will reverse the de-evolution. His one true place is at a wildlife park, reincarnating extinct animals for a Mesozoic zoo. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when his pod fell out of a palm tree and was splashed by water. He was erroneously seen in "Woops" as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell, suggesting Gantu caught 210, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch. Appearance Retro is a small orange mammalian/reptilian dinosaur-like experiment with black eyes, a purple nose, tiny gold-tipped ears, gold markings on his back and gold spots around his eyes, and a thick, short tail and legs. His tongue is notably extendable. Special Abilities Retro can wrap his extendable tongue around a person or object, and as he lets go, the person or object de-evolves into its primitive/prehistoric state. Weaknesses Any de-evolved object or victim can be returned to its modern state by wrapping Retro's tongue around the object or victim and spanking his bottom three times. ''Stitch! Retro made an appearance in a later episode of the ''Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Clip, and Nosox. It is shown that when Retro's powers are used on Stitch, he reverts to his original programming. This is because that was Stitch's earliest state after his creation. He also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Retro ScreenCapture 19.09.13 19-59-26.jpg|Retro's experiment pod ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-00-24.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-01-15.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-02-08.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-02-36.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-27.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-46.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-03-57.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-04-15.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-04-34.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-05-18.jpg|Transforming clothes ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-06-14.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-07-15.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-07-37.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-08-27.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-10-07.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-10-18.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-15.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-25.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-11-45.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-12-26.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-13-21.jpg|Transforming a cell phone ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-06.jpg|Transforming a car ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-19.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-15-30.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-16-17.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-16-31.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-17-54.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-18-11.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-18-39.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-00.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-25.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-39.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-19-52.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-20-05.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-21-22.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-22-20.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-06.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-23.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-41.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 20-23-55.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-05-33.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-28.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-46.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-06-55.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-04.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-16.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-28.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-07-46.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-08-29.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-08-43.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-08.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-17.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-09-45.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-10-50.jpg|Transforming an elephant ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-11-28.jpg|Transforming a tiger ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-11-42.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-03.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-13.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-44.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-12-56.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-28.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-41.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-13-51.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-01.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-13.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-38.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-14-49.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-15-00.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-18-55.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-19-20.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-19-33.jpg ScreenCapture 19.09.13 21-20-04.jpg|Transforming a squirrel ScreenCapture 20.09.13 21-49-34.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 21-50-21.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 21-50-32.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 21-51-44.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 21-52-23.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 21-53-35.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 21-54-22.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-40-51.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-41-44.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-08.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-40.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-43-54.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-44-05.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-44-25.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-02.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-28.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-42.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-45-54.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-14.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-34.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-46-51.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-47-29.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-48-16.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-48-37.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-49-33.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-51-43.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-52-23.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-52-46.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-53-18.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-53-27.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-02.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-20.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-49.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-54-59.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-55-39.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-58-15.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-58-56.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-16.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-29.jpg ScreenCapture 20.09.13 23-59-51.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-00-16.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-01-41.jpg|Transforming Lilo ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-01-56.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-20.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-31.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-44.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-02-55.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-03-23.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-15.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-27.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-15-43.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-16-03.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-16-46.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-17-38.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-17-48.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-18-03.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-18-26.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-21-00.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-21-24.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-22-35.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-22-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-27-30.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-27-42.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-28-20.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-28-46.jpg|Transforming Jumba ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-29-01.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-29-02.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-30-34.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-30-47.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-31-24.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-32-45.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-21.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-32.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-33-48.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-00.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-30.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-34-46.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-35-15.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-36-17.jpg|Transforming Pleakley ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-37-36.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-39-24.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-40-04.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-40-15.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-15.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-27.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-41-57.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-42-42.jpg|Transforming Nani's friends ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-43-05.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-43-50.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-05.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-19.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-41.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-44-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-45-48.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-46-15.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-18.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-34.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-47-46.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-00.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-17.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-33.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-48-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-49-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-49-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-50-13.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-50-32.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-51-21.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-22.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 17-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-04.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-18.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 17-26-51.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 17-27-18.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-00.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-16.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-10-54.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-11-24.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-14-02.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-14-27.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-02.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-05.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-15-54.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-16-19.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-16-38.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-17-33.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-17-46.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-42.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-18-56.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-19-08.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-19-35.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-20-02.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-20-20.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-09.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-47.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-21-59.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-22-28.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-13.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-30.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-23-51.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-12.jpg|Stitch reversing Retro's work ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-27.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-24-44.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-25-25.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-26-59.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-27-14.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-28-00.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-28-17.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-29-23.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-29-38.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-30-45.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-31-19.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-32-47.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-05.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-18.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-33-45.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-34-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-35-17.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-35-47.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 22-36-13.jpg ScreenCapture 21.09.13 0-52-03.jpg Woops ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h42m38s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h27m00s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h16m37s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h24m56s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h31m39s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Stitch! Experiment-A-Palooza ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-28-29.jpg|Retro in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-28-56.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-29-17.jpg 210anime.png ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-30-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-31-11.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-32-09.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-24-28.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-56.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-28-37.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h38m18s402.jpg Miscellaneous Panes33.jpg Trivia *In "Woops", Retro erroneously appeared with Gantu's other captive experiments, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch. *Retro's pod color is blue. *Retro is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *In the Stitch! anime, Stitch reverted to his original programming while under Retro's powers, as this was Stitch's earliest state after his creation. Strangely, however, Yuna was able to turn Stitch back to normal by simply reaching out to him and reminding him of his promise, as opposed to reversing the effects the usual way. Category:Experiments Category:Males